disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Subtypes
Undead Subtype Creatures of the Undead Subtype do not gain any additional bonuses from being an undead, they simply are treated as Undead for the purposes of spells, or any sort of effect that targets undead. However if an Undead subtype creature also possesses the Undead type or somehow gains it, the creature gains the usual undead immunities as well as immunity to Critical Hits. Plant Subtype Creatures of the Plant Subtype do not gain any additional bonuses from being a Plant, they simply are treated as Plants for the purposes of spells, or any sort of effect that targets Plants. However if a Plant subtype creature also possesses the Plant type or somehow gains it, the creature gains the usual Plant immunities as well as immunity to Critical Hits. Outsider Subtype Creatures with the Outsider Subtype are usually humanoids that are from alternate dimensions or worlds. They are considered outsiders as they may have a different physiology than those native to the normal material planes. As such Creatures with the Outsider Subtype are treated as outsiders for the purposes of spells, or any sort of effect that targets outsiders. Construct Subtype Creatures with the Construct Subtype are usually humanoids or creatures that are mostly living beings but were constructed in an abnormal way. As such Creatures with the Construct Subtype are treated as constructs for the purposes of spells, or any sort of effect that targets constructs. However if a Construct subtype creature also possesses the Construct type or somehow gains it, the creature gains the usual Construct immunities as well as immunity to Critical Hits. Monster Subtype Creatures with the Monster subtype have reached a point where they are so advanced for a creature of their species that they have evolved to be a much more powerful beast. Though they possess many powers they also possess many drawbacks as well. The Monster Subtype is described at the beginning of the Monster Classes Section. Chimera Subtype Creatures who were built as some form of amalgamation. It doesn't grant any other abilities, there are just some items or effects that only apply to creatures with the Chimera Subtype. Boss Subtype Only Powerful creatures can be of the Boss Subtype. Bosses have the following traits: Low-light vision Dark Vision Universal Energy Resistance (Su): All Bosses have some sort of Universal Energy Resistance. The number varies depending on their hit dice. Skills: Boss creatures always have one martial knowledge skill at maximum ranks. World Eater Subtype = SubType Changes = The Disgaea D20 also changes some subtypes to better fit into the world of Disgaea, those changes are listed here. Demon Subtype Creatures with the Demon Subtype No longer gain the alignment restrictions as usual for Demons in Pathfinder nor do they gain any of the abilities. As such Creatures with the Demon Subtype are treated as Demons for the purposes of spells, or any sort of effect that targets Demons. In other words, Being a Demon is almost just a title... Angel Subtype Creatures with the Angel Subtype No longer gain the alignment restrictions as usual for Angels in Pathfinder nor do they gain any of the abilities. As such Creatures with the Angel Subtype are treated as Angels for the purposes of spells, or any sort of effect that targets Angels. In other words, Being an Angel is almost just a title...